The Adventurers : Hanging Out
by udk115
Summary: After the first mission on the job being a success , Nick B decides it's time for him and his friends to have some R&R. (Warning this is a squeal to FNAF :Rebirth which is a squeal to FNAF: Forever With My Friends , so read those two first. Or you can do whatever you want , I mean hey it's your reading time , not mine.)
1. Chapter 1

The Adventurers: Hanging out

Part 1 : A mission

I was having a really bad day. "They're everywhere it was an ambush!" I hear Freddy say to his friends and me. Bullets wizz past by our heads. "Don't worry Freddy I got this!" I jump out of cover behind a chest high concrete wall , we were crouching behind."What the hell are you doing Devren?!" "I'm going to..." I feel a bullet go through my skull. "Shit." I fall down and hit my face. If I could feel pain , this would be annoying. I mean it's still annoying but not as annoying as it would be if I flt pain. Usually by now I would be pulling out the bullet right now , but I think it passed straight through.

Let me check... yep. The tunnel through my head begins to close and I feel my brain cells returning. Thank you regen. I stay on the ground to see if I can catch our attackers off guard. I'm almost certain that they don't know I'm still alive. I look down the hallway to see ten flesh soldiers firing at the new recruits I signed up with. I also see my m14 ebr up ahead in hand's reach. It has a ten clip. I can do this. Alright , 1 ...2...3! I grab the m14 ebr , and fired. One headshot, two headshots, three headshots. boom,boom,boom! I can't be stopped! The last solider fell as my last bullet was expanded. "Holy crap!" I hear Bonnie say behind cover. "Alright guys , we can move on now." "Wait are any of you hurt?" I ask the group. "No I'm fine" Bonnie says. "Not a scratch on me matey." "No , not at all." Chica says. "No , but we should be asking if you're okay." Goldie says to me. "Oh I'm fine." "How can you be fine?" "You took a bullet through the dome!" "I think those guys had 50 cal vladof assault rifles ."I say ,changing the subject. I pick up one of the guns of the fallen soldiers.

"Yeah , they were using 50 cal vladof assault rifles." "They stopped production years ago and those puppies become quite the collector's items." "Very rare as you can imagine." "Alright ladies and gents , enough screwing around , time to find that Jeff guy , take him out and get paid." "Also if you're wondering how I survived , I have regen powers." "They come in handy a good bit, let me tell you." As we make our through the evaced hotel , I can't help but wonder how the rest of the team is doing. "Hey fre.." A flesh solider appears almost out of nowhere. I stab her in the lobe with my m14 bayonet attachment. I slide it out and she crumples to the ground. "And another one bites the dust." Alright with that out of the way, time to check on the others. I click on my mic piece. "Come on Nick pick up."

(Switching to Nick B's POV.)

Everything is on fire. The bar I found myself in , is set ablaze. Smoke is everywhere , and the place will be burned down in a couple of minutes or so. I need to get out of here! I also need to know where that Jeff Fu...

Ring , Ring, Ring.

God damn it , not now! I click the mic piece. "Hey those is Devren , just want to check on you." "Devren , I lost the Jeff guy , so watch out , he can be anywhere and.." "I'm right here asshole." I feel myself being kicked in the gut. I fall backwards and land on my back. I look up to see my attacker. Jeff the killer looks at me with his deep orange eyes, smiling that psychopathic looking smile. "You look awfully tired , you know that." He grabs me by the throat. "I think it's about time I put you to sleep." He throws me outside a window. I land in a sea of broken glass on the concrete. I look up to see Jeff descending on me , knife ready to plunge into my guts. I roll out of the way and I get up standing face to face with a psychopath. "Let's dance you son of a b..." Jeff's head suddenly pops like a grape and his corpse falls to the ground. I look around me and saw a bell tower. I think I know what happened. I click my mic piece. "Hey Sierra 7 was that you?" "Yes." I hear S7 say "Thanks then." I heard his mic piece turn off. I see a ship appear out of nowhere and drive up to the bell tower.

The cockpit opens up and S7 jumps in. It loops around the bell tower a bit before making a jump to another universe. Before the ship jumped I got a good look at it. It looked like a mix between a one of those cliched UFO's from universe's 50's and a generic modern ship you can find about anywhere. On the side of it , written in bold letters was "Firestorm." "Well he's gone." I click my mic piece. "Hey Devren , are you and my friends alright." "Yeah we're fine." "What about you Nick?" "You cut out earlier." "That Jeff guy attacked me , don't worry he's gone now." "Hey good on you Nick , that guy was a piece of work ,good job for taking that asshole out." "It wasn't me , it was S7 who took him out." "Well good for him." "Guess he's going to get the bonus , hey I see Nick L coming in his ship , where are you and S7?" "S7 bought his own ship and jumped to another universe with it , I'm at a burning bar by a belltower." "Okay I'll tell Nick L when he drops down and then we'll come and get you okay?" "No need." I hear Nick L cut in. "I've been listening in." "I'll pick up Devren and your friends , then we'll get you." "So see you in a minute." "Alright see you." I click my mic piece off.

Alright time to wait.

...

100 bottles of vodka on the wall,...

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventurers: Hanging out

Part 2 : A new home

(PS If you're wondering why Nick and the Freddy crew are robotic , zombie hybrids , read FNAF: Rebirth to get the gist of who is responsible for this and how they are in a different universe.)

"89 bottles of vodka on the wall , 89 bottles of glee"

"Nicholas?"

"We drink for fun it's bett..."

"Nick wake up, you're talking in your sleep again!"

I open my eyes to see Chica before me. She's wearing a red t-shirt , a picture of a baby chicken on fire lies on her torso. Below it it is the caption "Hot Chick." Her lower torso is covered by some blue jeans. She's sits by the right window of the passenger seat of the SUV. Bonnie sits to my left , he's wearing blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. It's just plain purple, no text or pictures. Lindsey is riding shotgun and Freddy's driving , Foxy's sitting in the back, making sure none of our stuff tumbles over as we ride to our new home. "Hey Nick , what were you dreaming about?" Freddy turns his head back for a second to look at me before returning his glare to the road. "Our first mission."

Freddy sighs. "What did I tell you?" "We should have of never did that damn mission!" "It traumatized you!" "Freddy don't worry it was a flashback of a dream." "Not a nightmare." "Okay Nick, whatever you say." Everything becomes quiet , only the rumble of the SUV in motion can be heard. Freddy's mic piece comes to life. "Hey any of you guys need to piss?" "Our last bathroom break was a hour ago." "Let me check Nick L." "Hey you any of you need to use the restroom?" "No." "Nope." "Naw." "No matey." "Alright Nick L no needs to uses the restroom." "Uh okay, we're a couple minutes out from my neighborhood , so shouldn't be too long." "Alright Nick L we'll keep following your truck till we get there."

We been following Nick L's armored car for at two three hours now. "You know I don't know why your personal vehicle is an armored truck." "That just seems a bit excessive." Freddy says into the mic piece. "Hey Freddy when you do a job like mine for a while , sooner or later you start to make enemies." "I don't want to be caught totally off guard , in cause one tries to pay me a visit." "Also it's kinda cool , to have a armored truck in your garage and drive it." "I bet Nick L ,I bet." Freddy turns off his mic piece. "So you guys excited or what?" "We getting a house to call our own!" "Yeah Freddy , going from a shitty apartment to two story house is pretty damn good." "Especially when you put in consideration , the fact it's in another universe which is over a hundred times more technology advanced then your own."

"Hey anyone find our current situation weird?" Bonnie asks us all. "What do you mean Bonnie?" "Nick , we're cyborg zombies who all use to be possessed robotic suits, who sided with a firm which travels through the multi-universe who stops bad guys,helps the innocents, and explores newly discovered universes." "Plus to top it off we are now moving to a house in another universe." "Know that you mention it mate , it does is a bit strange when you think about our situation." "It's better then spending forever stuck in a pizzeria." "I don't know Chica , at least the pizzeria was decently sized and you guys got it all to yourselves at night!" "Yeah to be all alone." Bonnie cuts in. "Hey you had me!" "Yeah we had you." "If we all were never kidnapped by The Flesh and turned into cyborg zombies , I would've happily spent the rest of eternity with you guys as a suit." "Yeah but we didn't know you soul transferred to that suit, we thought you died and we had to spend that forever without you!"

"Yeah sorry about that , for the 50th time." "It's okay Nick , doesn't matter now , since we're all together again." "Yes you're right about that Bonnie , you definitely ..." Freddy's mic piece rings. He clicks it. "Hey guys we're about to turn in into my neighborhood , just want to tell you." "Okay thanks Nick." Nick L takes a turn into a neighborhood and Freddy follows suit. We drive through a street with two story houses on both sides. There's about six in total in this cul de sac with a giant two story mini mansion about the size of the pizzeria at the end. Nick L pulls up the driveway of one of the houses. It's painted green and has one garage . It's about two stories , the same as every other freaking house in this tiny neighborhood.

Freddy's mic comes on once again. "Welcome to your new home!" "Ain't it grand?" Nick L walks out and walks into the house after unlocking the door with a key. "Well I'm going to turn on the energy crystals that power up the houses electric grid, the fuse box containing them are in the basement , FYI." "They haven't been used in a year , so sparks may fly when they're turned on and don't want you guys to hurt yourself, so I'll do it." "Okay Nick L , how long should it take?" "Well Freddy, with this bright as all hell flashlight I should be able to find the door to the..." "Found the door to the basement!" "Should only take a minute or so until the power's back on for your house." "Okay Nick L , call in when it's done."

We wait for about for five minutes in the car. "Nick L you alr.." Freddy stops as the living room lights flicker on and off. "Okay the living room lights and the basement lights still work properly." "The other lights should work just as well." Nick L leaves the living room light on as he walks out towards us. He walks up to the Freddy's window and knock's on it. Freddy rolls it down and Nick L hands him the key to the house. "Well see you guys , you already know my number so call me if you need anything or you can walk down the street." "I'm mean my house is the big one at the end , so you can come anytime." "Well not in the middle of the night, or super early in the morning." "Oh before I forget." Nick L pulls out a remote controller and pushes a button on it. The garage of the house rumbles and starts to make it's up.

"Look a garage door controller , how cool is that?" "Well it's not very cool , but at least you won't have to walk up to the button panel and type in a co..." KKKKKKKKKKKKKK "OH SHIT!" Nick L runs to the garage door and manages to put it down before it breaks. He runs back. "Yeah that's a no go on the garage door." "Sorry Freddy , I should've checked the garage door , before I moved you guys here ... yeah that would've been a good idea to do." "But I didn't ..." He sighs. "I'll come back later and fix it." "It's okay Nick L , we'll just leave the car in the driveway." "Okay see you guys later." Nick L gets in his vehicle and drives to his house. "Alright let's move our things inside , tonight they can stay in the living room." "We'll unpack all the boxes content tomorrow , it's pretty late now." "Yeah Freddy it's 11:00 pm , it's pretty late." "Alright so let's get to work." We all make our way out of the car and stretched a bit before we started.

I make my way to the back of the SUV. Everyone does the same thing. I get a full look at Freddy , Foxy , and Lindsey. They're wearing the same clothes I remember them wearing before I went to sleep. Freddy wears blue jeans , and a plain brown t-shirt. My friend's creativity towards their clothes. Then again, I'm wearing a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans , so I can't so much. Well Lindsey is wearing , drum roll please ... blue jeans! Yeah Foxy is the only of us who isn't wearing blue jeans, well anyway Lindsey is wearing a golden yellow t-shirt with the caption , bolded in an even golder color is the words "I'm Golden." Foxy is wearing a pirate's vest and pirate jeans. Surprisingly those were pretty easy to obtain.

Freddy opens the back to the SUV. Inside lies about 15 boxes and some misc items of my friends and I's possession. "Alright let's get to work."

Minutes later.

I gently put down the last box. "Wow those boxes were pretty light." "Yeah Nick all we have is clothes and some electric appliances and that's about it." "Yeah you're right about that Freddy." I look around myself. Foxy , Freddy, Lindsey, and Chica sits on the couch , Freddy stands with me on the living room floor. "So yeah time to pick out our rooms , Nick L says there should a bathroom , and six bedrooms upstairs." Freddy starts to make his way up their stairs and we all follow suit. Sure enough there is six bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. In a couple of minutes with a agreement or two , we managed to sort who gets what room. I manage tos snag a room painted blue , one celing fan , closet , bed, and a dresser. I poke my head out of my bedroom. "Goodnight everyone." Everyone says goodnight back in one way or another.

I close the door, took off my pants, and collapsed onto the bed. Sleep follows shortly.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventurers: Hanging Out

Part 3: Gaming Time With The Adventurers.

Ahhhh...

I yawn as I look around my new room. Wow that was a nice sleep. I put my pants back on and walked out into the hallway. I make my way downstairs and into the living room. No one was there unpacking , which is strange because I thought first thing in the morning ... what time is it? I look at my ephone 26 , and ... holy shit. It's 3:00 am! Well while everyone's sleeping might as well unpack my things.

5 Minutes later.

I put down the last box that belonged to me inside my room. I only have four boxes , three filled with clothes , and the last one containing my laptop, and books. I didn't need a charger for the laptop as it is powered by energy crystals , a crystal that is grown and mined by ARMOR in all their territories . The energy crystals formed on ARMOR'S origin their universe's earth , these energy crystals come out of the ground in the 40's. At the end of world war 2 , the victors being the Empire of The Rising Sun , The Soviet Union , The United States America , and Great Britain used the newly emerged energy crystals to advance their technology like no one's business.

These energy crystals had the ability to grow like natural plants and when used as a power source , it will provide nearly limitless energy. Just one crystal the size of a eighteen wheeler can power a city the size of a average modern New York for a century. By 1960 space travel had become possible and there was talk of traveling to a world capable of sustaining life , that's when they came. In 1960 a human race of another universe visited the superpower's universe and promised the secret of multi-universal travel in exchange for some of these energy crystals which were an endless power source. The superpowers accepted. Alternate universes became new colonization locations as the superpowers of this universe grew in size and power. By 1965 the superpowers formed a government group called ARMOR. It's purpose was clear , to protect the citizens of the multi-universe from harm.

At these time thousands of companies were popping up , to try to dominate the multi-universe's market. None were successful as Warrior Tek. This particular company specialized in everything guns, space ships , medicine , etc. At the end of the next nine hundred years , ARMOR was the most powerful government group out there , having influence in nearly a million universes and Warrior Tek ruling the market , having stock in all multi-universal companies. In 2846 a child of the current CEO's of the main branch of Warrior Tek was born. That child was Nicholas Takeo Lein.

After losing his parents in 2863, Nick L went on to join ARMOR military for a while. He rose through the ranks a bit and then he went home. In 2866 Nick L founded the group The Adventurers. The Adventurers job was to protect the public , explore new universes and complete a couple missions here and there contracted by various companies if the mission fits The Adventurers moral code. And in 2871 at the age of 25 he found me and my friends. Why I'm thinking of Nick L's universe government back story and his back story? Cause I'm bored... I guess. I reach in the box containing my laptop and books and pulled out my laptop. It's a genuine Warrior Tek gen 15 laptop , provided by my money which comes from being a part of The Adventurers.

I start it up and I plug in my computer headphones. I get to my desktop. I start up my recording program and then preceded to hover my mouse over a shortcut. Not any shortcut , no it was a start up shortcut to the newest horror game that has taken Steam by storm. Recommended by the likes of Markipiler , Yamimash, and Nick L himself, Five Nights at Steampunk Land is said to be the scariest game in years. I start it up.

Warning this game contains jump scares , yadda , yadda , give me the menu already!

As the menu comes on , I kinda wish that the warning would come back. The menu was complete black except for some words in white and a creepy robotic steampunk Victorian dressed man with a top hat and a monocle. The most disturbing feature is that on the menu there is static which would come up once in a while. Now the static isn't what I'm scared of , it's what happens in the static. The robotic man twitches and turns his to the left. The vision goes to some x-ray type vision and we see inside the robotic man. A endoskeleton screaming a predator wail at it's prey (the prey being the gamer) can be seen inside of the robotic man.

Well time to play.

"Hello everybody on echotube and youtube ,Nick B 500 here and welcome to Five Night's At Steampunk Land! " "So may people have been saying , oh you need to play this , it's so scary , scariest game of the year!" "Are these people right?" "Or are they just trollers?" "Let's find out!" I make sure that I speak loud enough so my fans can hear me but not loud enough to wake my friends.

33 minutes later.

"Shit , shit, SHIT!" The queen has her head out of the curtains. "You stay there ,I'm warning you!" I put down the camera and look to my left. BZZZT. The light turns on to reveal Betsy staring at me through the window. I put the door down. "See guys?" "This game is not that bad ,se.." I put the camera up and down... just to see the good doc screaming in my face.

"SCRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!"

"SWEET FUCKING JESUS CHRISTMAS!" I get the game over screen seeing a Victorian robot suit on a table , blood pouring out of it. "Ah..." I breathe deeply "Ah...ah..uh.. oh god." "Fuck that got me good." "Sh..." "Nick you okay?" "HOLY SHIT!" I turn expecting to see a Victorian steampunk robot , about to nibble on my giblets , luckily it was just Bonnie. "My god you scared me!" "Sorry Nick , hey what are you playing?" "Five Nights At Steampunk Land." I point to the screen , the main menu being displayed."Looks spooky." "Hey are you recording?" "Yeah." "How about we do a dual commentary on it?" "That sounds like a plan Bonnie."

20 minutes later.

"And bam we made to night 4 ,yeah , that's enough for now." "Goodbye guys , see you next video!" "Bye viewers , unsubscribe from NickB500 and subscribe to me PuprleBunny5000!" Click. "Well that was fun." "God damn Nick that was really fun , being scared of my mind." "God those robotic animatronic suits are creepy as all hell." " I thought of you the same way , when I met you again after the incident." "Hey!" "Don't worry Bonnie I only thought of you that way on the first day."' "At that time I thought you were just were an animatronic suit with an advanced AI." "So what now?" "I guess we wake up the others and help them unpack." "Okay."

Later that day,

I walk into our home groceries in hand. "Is that the last of it?" "Yeah Bonnie." I walk into the kitchen and set down the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. "Hey Chica and Lindsey , need any help putting the groceries up?" I look at Lindsey and Chica , they're both organizing the food into the cabinets and fridge. "No Nick , thanks for the offer." "Okay I'm going to play a bit on my laptop see you guys." "Okay Nick see ya." Chica says. I walk out into the living room. It's empty. Before we went shopping , we unpacked everything. Man I didn't expect Chica and Lindsey boxes to be so god damn heavy! I clutch my aching back as I remember moving those boxes.

I make my way up the stairs and into the room. I collapse onto the bed. I lay for a minute or so. I get up and got my laptop from the top of my dresser . I lay back on my bed and started my laptop. I went to my steam profile to see a have game invite to Garry's Mod from Nick L's steam profile "NICKL115". I accept it and plugged in mic extension to my headphones and plugged my headphones into my laptop. I spawn in a map of a spaceship. "Hey look who joined guys!" I hear Nick L over the game chat. I look around to see five player models approaching me. A samurai , two American soldiers , a Russian soldier , and a guy with a purple shirt. "Hey comrade , welcome to the mod of Garry!" I hear Nikolai say. "So what now?" I ask. "Well get you recording program ready we're going to do some crazy things today , just you wait!"

15 minutes later of loading screens , texting , and preparation.

"So everyone ready?" Nick L says to us all. We're all sitting in a armored vehicle with about 50 jet thrusters on it. It lays on a grass field and in front of it , a giant ramp. "This seems unsafe." Takeo says. "When I have vodka comrade , I'm ready for anything!" Nikolai yells out on the chat confidently. "As many people said on the internet... YOLO!" Tank screams. "What about you two in the back?" "I'm ready." I say. "I just like to say before we beg..." "3,2,1 GO!" Nick L says "Wait I wasn't done!" Bonnie screams as we begin to move. The truck goes into motion slowly , on moving a couple feet at a time. "This is a ri..." The jet thrusters burst into life.

We went up the ramp and into the air , our vehicle spinning around and around. "OH SSSSHIIIITTTT!" Nick L screams. We all scream as we fly for thirty seconds or so before exploding. Our bodies fall lifelessly to the ground. "Told you it was unsafe." "Shut up Takeo." Nikolai says.

Later.

"Hey guys look it's a can filled with soup!" I spawn a black hole bomb. "Wait a minute , I think that's a bo..." Nick L begins only to be interrupted as the bomb goes off , and everyone is sucked into the black hole. "God damn it Nick!" I start laughing. "You sucked up my vehicle , you dickhead!" I hear Tank yell at me. We spawn just to die again and again. "God damn it are we just going to constantly die for the next minute or so!?" I hear Nick L scream. I laugh even harder. "I'm glad this is so fucking funny to you , you son of a whore!" Tank screams. We stop dying after about a minute.

We all spawn and look at each other. "Son of a bitch Nick , don't do that!" Nick L says. "You made me spill my vodka in real life , you jerk!" Nikolai screams. Soon everyone goes back to what they were doing. "Hey guys..." "Yeah Nick?" everyone asks. "I found another can of soup." I spawn another black hole bomb and set it off. Everyone and whatever it is they're working on gets sucked in. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!'

Tank has left the game.

I laugh and laugh until I can barely breath.

Hours later of random grieving and trolling later.

"Alright see you I'm going to bed." "Yeah same here Bonnie." We both leave. I shut down my computer and collapsed onto my bed.

Sleep soon follows.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventurers: Hanging Out

(Sorry for the long wait , my internet went out.)

Part 4: A Old Face Again.

"Nicholas , wake up!"

"Unnn, don't want t..."

"WAKE UP NICHOLAS!"

I awake to see Chica standing there at the foot of my bed. Her orange eyes staring at me with worry. "What's wrong Chica?" "You need to see the news." Chica rolls me out of bed. "What's happening?" "Just come into the living room." I walk with Chica down the hall and down the stairs. Everyone is on the couch in the living room and the tv is on. "What the hell is going on here?" Freddy points to the tv. He grabs the remote and rewinds a news clip that's playing on the tv.

"Today what is believed to be a Flesh operative has gone on a murderous rampage." "The heinous act was performed at 6:00 am on the Citadel." "The causality count is fifty civilians of various races and one human Adventurer." A camera feed showing the rampage in all of it's unholy glory. A man with a purple hoodie jacket is seen with duel wield smgs , killing all that dares put themselves in front of him. The camera zooms in on the face. The man is wearing a ... a marionette mask!? It's all too similar to the puppet from my friends and I's past.

The man looks to the camera smiles and riddles the camera with lead. " We'll give more information on this shocking story as it continues, now we.." Click. Freddy clicks the off button on the tv remote. "What the hell?" "Was that..." "Yes Nicholas it was." "Freddy I'm sure that The Flesh is trying to scare all it's enemies and it's solider who was chosen to do so , just picked that mask for shit and giggles." "I wouldn't be so sure Nick." Freddy shows me his ephone 26.

The's a text chat on the screen.

Nick L:Freddy u there?

Freddy Faz: Yeah.

Nick L: I think Fritz's back.

Freddy Faz: That's good , how is he and TC?  
>Nick L: The other Fritz Freddy.<p>

Freddy Faz: U mean our Fritz?  
>Nick L: I can't be sure , but from what Devren says , I think it's him.<p>

Freddy Faz: Get over here with any info you have.

Nick L: Be there in 20 minutes.

End of text chat.

"That was twenty one minutes earlier , Nick." Freddy looks at me and I hand him his ephone.

Ding , dong,ding!

Freddy rushes to the door and opens it. Nick L walks in and shuts the door behind him. " So ..." He walks to the couch and sits by Foxy. "Where do I begin?"

(Read Up to my old tricks chapter two for the full story behind the attack.)

15 minutes later.

"Then Devren saw him teleport , supposedly into the ship , and then the ship flied away." "Before anyone can stop it , it made a jump to another universe, while inside the Citadel." "Wait.." Freddy looks at Nick L. "Shouldn't it be impossible to make a jump to an another universe inside enclosed spaces?" "For most ship engines anyway Freddy." "Not this one." "So what now?" "I wish I know Freddy." "I know this might be frustrating for you all , given the nature of the man we're talking about." "He's not a man , he's a monster." Chica butts in with this. "You're right, this bastard is a monster." "He's a monster who disappeared without a trace." "ARMOR has just put him in the top ten most wanted list." "He also made the top ten dangerous criminals list." 'If ARMOR can't find him sooner or later , no one can. " "Don't worry , when he's caught , he will be put to trial for what he did." "And he will get the death sentence." "Shame what happened to S7."

"Well I mean he wasn't the greatest guy , but no one deserves to die by that asshole." "Well I got to go , I'm sorry for not providing enough information." Nick L gets up and walks out. As soon as Nick L walked out the door , we all looked at each other. "What the hell do we do now?" "Nothing to do mate." "The evil devil will be sent to Davy Jones Locker sooner or later." "Even if it's by my hook , your gun , or just plain luck , he will die." "Thanks Foxy , wait you still have your hook?" "Of course I do mate!" "I keep it in my room!" "Oh , okay." ...

We all just stare at each other for a couple of minutes. "Well I'm going to start breakfast." Chica walks into the kitchen with Lindsey following behind. "Hey Nick you wanna go play a game of ... something?" Bonnie looks at me. It's obvious he wants to get his mind off our current situation. "Sure thing Bonnie , sure thing." We walk up the stairs and into our rooms and started our computers. I send him a mic chat over steam. "So..." Bonnie begins. "So what?" "So what the hell are we going to do about this?" "Until Fritz shows up again , nothing." "So we're just going to wait until he kills again?" "Unfortunately yes." "You wanna play some minecraft?" "I downloaded the Five Nights At Steampunk Land mod. "Sure thing Bonnie , sure thing."

25 minutes later.

"Bonnie , help me god damn it!" "I got the doc on one side , the Rake on the other , and smile dog in the fucking front!" "Sorry buddy can't help , right now I only have a iron sword." "I have a wood sword asshole and I'm holding them bac...

Nicholas failed to watch the cameras.

"SON OF A BITCH , I HAD DIAMONDS!" I can hear Bonnie laughing over the chat. "Damn it , Bonnie , damn it!"

Knock , knock, knock.

"Hey lad , Chica's done cooking." "Thanks Foxy." "Hey Bonnie let's go, time to eat." We both left the game. I turned off the computer and walked into the hallway. Bonnie follows behind me. We make our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Freddy , Lindsey , Foxy , and Chica are eating some pancakes and sausages. "Smells delicious Chica." I see two plates left unattended. I walk to my plate and Bonnie walks to the his. We sit down and begin to enjoy our breakfast.

Meanwhile

"I don't know Frank , I think it's time I visit them." "Alright Mr. Fazbear , I'm just saying you should just call before you visit." "I want it to be a surprise." "Traveling to another universe , to visit friends that may not even want you there , for the sake of it being a surprise sounds like a waste of time to me." "Didn't they treat you and I like family , Frank?" "Yeah , but they have human bodies again,sort of , and it's been a month since they saw you." "They could've changed their opinions of us. " "Okay I call them." Mr. Fazbear gets up from his table in the pizzeria and walks outside. He takes out his new ephone and begins to call Nick B.

Ring ,ring , ring!

"Come on Nick pick up!" Ri-"Hello?" "Hey Nick , it's Mr. Fazbear just calling to tell you I might visit Friday , that okay with you?" "Sure thing Mr. Fazbear , you're welcome anytime!" "Just to make sure.." "Hey guys is it okay if Mr. Fazbear comes and visits us?" Mr. Fazbear can hear various yes's over the phone. "Yeah come on over Mr Fazbear! " "Okay see you guys later today." Mr. Fazbear hangs up the phone and starts to walk inside the pizzeria when he stops. He suddenly gets a feeling of dread through out his entire body. He looks around. No one there. He shrugs it off and walks inside.

A figure can be seen in the distance , unknown to Mr. Fazbear. The figure watches as he walks inside the pizzeria. The figure laughs and walks off , singing a tune as he does. "What do you do with a dismembered body , what do you do with a dismembered body , what do you do with a dismembered body , way down in the morning."

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventurers: Hanging Out

(Hey my hard drive crashed , deleting all my memory for my steam games, and ,most if not all my fucking mods , ain't that funny?!) (Also Lindsey/ Goldie x Foxy!)

Part 5: Well this is awkward

I run through the battlefield , laser shotgun in hand. I run inside the nearest collapsed building , I pop a terrorist and move up the stairs. Two more. PEW , PEW! Dead. I move up... just to get stabbed in the back. I die instantly.

"Bullshit!" "God damn it , you and your stupid camping spots Bonnie." "Hey at least I'm not a shotgun noob." "Whatever." "Want to go around round?" I look at my ephone. It's 12:55 , about five hours since we had breakfast. "No , I'm going to get a sandwich or something." "Okay see you." I exit the game , and turn off the computer. I walk out into the hallway. I walk past all our rooms. I stop by Lindsey's when I heard a voice. "I love you Foxy." "I love you too las..." What the hell are they do... "Wait lass put you shirt back on , someone's coming." What the fu..!

I open the door... to see Lindsey and Foxy butt naked on Lindsey's bed , all of their gray skin exposed... among other things. I quickly shut the door. I put my hand over my mouth and breath deeply. "Lad it's not what you think..." I hear Foxy on the other side of the door say. "Okay so you weren't banging my fucking cousin!?" "What the fuck?! I mean come on , you could've told me ." "I mean it's bad enough you didn't tell me you both were dating , you got to fucking second base without te.." Calm yourself Nick , calm yourself.

Don't do anything you'll regret Nick. "I'm going to make a god damn sandwich , okay!?" " Meet me in the kitchen when you're decent." I was seeing red. I can't get too mad at Foxy , I mean at least Lindsey isn't doing it with someone I don't know. I mean at least Foxy is a good friend of mine. Which kinda of makes me hurt me more on the inside cause he didn't tell me. I mean aren't we friends? Can't we tell each other things like th.." Okay lad see you in a minute , I'm sure we can talk about this like civilized people mate." "Whatever." I walk down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen.

5 minutes later.

I take a bite out of my roast beef sandwich. I been waiting for five minutes where the hell are th... "Hey mate." I look to see Foxy dressed in his usual pirate's attire and Lindsey wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans. They sit at the table with me. "So what now ma.." "I want you to know, I forgive you." "Really Nick?" "Yes Foxy." "One question though and it's for Lindsey... why didn't you tell me?" "I thought you would overreact." "Well you still should've told me , I would've gotten over it.."

Ding , dong , ding.

"Is someone here?" I hear Freddy yell from upstairs. "Don't worry Freddy I'll get it." I get up from my chair and walked to the front door. I opened to see Nick L. With two other people. One is about 19 of age , 5 ft 6 in, brown hair, he wears a grayish hoodie , with a built in face warp covering his chin and mouth , and blue jeans. He also wears orange eye wear over his well .. eyes. Duh. He has two holsters on his hips for ... hatchets? The person next to him... well I think it's a person. He , I think's it's a he, is about 7 ft tall , and wears a business suit. He has no facial expressions to speak of , and his skin is sickly pale. Nick L speaks up.

"I have more information about Fritz."

(And cliffhanger.)

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventurers: Hanging out.

Part 6: The Plan.

"So..." "You resurrected Fritz and merged his soul with the soul of a puppet from a Freddy Fazbear's universe clone?" I ask Mr. Collins. "That is about the gist of it." I look at Mr. Collins "wait quick question, how many universes are there , that contain their own version of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?" I ask Mr. Collins. "Last time I was in the databanks, I think it was along the lines of .. twenty?" "Yes I think it was twenty." Foxy looks at Mr. Collins. "So thar be twenty different versions of us?" He asks.

"In theory yes , but this includes the one you came from , and the one TC, Fritz , and the Mangle is from." "So eight?" Foxy asks. "I have no exact idea what your Fritz has been up to over the last month since I resurrected him." "He might have already visited the different universes and "visited" the other copies of you." "If you what I mean by that." Dr Collin says. "Aye I do." Foxy says with a grim tone.

We all just stare at each other as we sit at the kitchen table. Dr. Collins raises his tea to his mouth. Or at least where his mouth should've been. The tea disappears as sipping sounds can be heard. How the hell is he doing that without a mouth? I shiver as he continues to drink. "Hey guys." Nick L walks into the room. "So what do you want first?" "Good news or bad news?" Freddy looks at Nick L. "Let's get the bad news over with."

"Okay , but I have to warn you... It's not pretty." He sits down at a empty chair. He pulls out a laptop and starts it up. "After the massacre today , I worked my ass off to find Fritz Smith , TC , and Mangle." "To see if they are okay." He stops talking and sighs. "Well... I find them." "They were in a universe not too far from this one." "I tried to contact them , before I sent a Adventurer operative out to find them." "They didn't answer , which I thought is to be expected since they were trying to get off the grid and be left alone."

"I wish that was the case." "I sent Derven three hours ago to check on them." "He just sent me this pics." "I have to warn you it's...graphic." Nick L turns the laptop around. A picture of a scene straight out of a horror movie is on it. Fritz from that other universe is in a room. He has mutiple stab wounds. His robot hand has been ripped off. His mask smashed in , blood oozing out of pore of it. This freakshow of a corpse is hanged by it's... own intestines.

I turned away from the laptop , unable to bear the gory scene. I hear Chica run to the trash can and up heaving sounds soon follow. Nick L turns the computer around. "Derven found a note on the body." "It read in red ink "There can only be one Fritz Smith"." "I think we all know what happened." Nick L says. "Oh , and you don't want to see what happened to TC and Mangle." Nick L sighs. "Let's just say Mangle live's up to his namekeep better then ever before."

Everyone just stares at each other. Chica comes back to the table , wiping off the puke remains on her lips. Nick L is making strokes on the computer , pulling up browsers. "Okay now the good news." "Do you guys remember the Flesh ship you escaped from a month ago?" Nick L asks. "I try not to." I say. "I agree with Nick , it was not a nice experience." Chica says. "Well sorry to bring up bad memories, but I got Angel to hack into the databanks of that particular ship , with the info Dr. Collins gave us." "The most recent logs made by the maniac himself Fritz smith, talks of a couple of people who are from a Freddy Fazbear pizzeria universe clone." "It talks about how they will not work with something called "the joy of creation." "He goes on to say he's going to keep them in their prison cells until tomorrow at 3:00 pm." "We're going to save them , and put Fritz Smith in the fucking ground."

"Wait Nick..." Freddy interrupts him. "That ship is probably filled with a thousand or so Flesh soldiers." "How are we going to take on that?" Nick L looks at us all. "That's the beauty of this plan." "Due to the recent activities of Fritz and his companions , ARMOR will assist us on the assault on the ship with a small army of soldiers." "We're going to lead the charge on the ship , then we're making our way to the prisoner cells , we free the prisoners , and then we find Fritz."

"And then we put a bullet in his head."

End of The Adventurers: Hanging out. To be continued in The Adventurers: Death To The Joy Of Creation


End file.
